The chatroom of DOOM
by NekoInAhat
Summary: Bascically my sister and me drink too much soda then start writing random slag. Slash at every corner and VENTS! Read if your bored and have nothing better to do. Don't worry I'll come up with a better title.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ello peps! For new people who read my stuff yeah I can be random and I have developed an obsession over the G1 autobot Bluestreak I have also resently obtained a duck which I named Bluestreak. He doesn't like me much But I have had him less than a day. Bumblebee my Pekin duck keeps trying to eat my hair and crawling on me. Also because they're in the bathroom conected to my room I have to watch them. They don't quack they peep too so I'm going to be up all night *sighs* Also I can draw chevrons! Woot! I'm so happy! Small things amuse me XD. Not Bob named hers I'mma and Firin' mah lazer. They both react to their names XD Also sorry Not Bob I'm posting this and naming it now...

Pairings: onesided lots of peopleXBumblebee

Disclaimor: I do NOT own Transformers animated. I do own a two ducks named Bluestreak and Bumblebee I had to write an essay on ducks to get them :P

Warnings: Slash! Randomness! And lack of imaginitivity :D

"Not Bob signing in

NekoInAhat signing in

Not Bob: Hi Neko!

NekoInAhat: Hiya sister!

Not Bob: I told you not to call me sister on this! Now you ruined my secret identity TToTT

NekoInAhat: *.* It was all part of my plan.

Megatron_Is_De_Best signing in

NekoInAhat: Megs what happened to your screen name?

Megatron_Is_De_Best: Lugnut changed it.

Not Bob: Why did he change it! It was de best!

Megatron_Is_De_Best: I don't know I think User_name_nuber_1256 was fine.

NekoInAhat: Yeah it was at least Blitzwing didn't change it to The_Awesomely_Perverted_Sexy_Megatron again.

Not Bob: XD LOL I loved that one!

Star_player signing in

Not Bob: Run Bumblebee Megatron is on!

NekoInAhat: He can't do anything that bad! All he can do is have chat room sex it's like phone sex!

Miley_Cirus_Would_Kick_Justin_Beiber's_Butt signing in

Megatron_Is_De_Best: So Bumblebee what are you wearing?

Miley_Cirus_Would_Kick_Justin_Beiber's_Butt: Megatron if you come near Bumblebee one more time I will kill you.

Not Bob: I got a video of the last time it was awesome!

NekoInAhat: Especially when metarinal Optimus kicked all of the Decepticon's butts!

Not Bob: Yeah but it was a little cramped with both of us in there but I think Prowl was in there too.

NekoInAhat: No it was Wasp... and Swindle he sold videos later that day. Didn't he have a whole tripod in there?

Waspinator_Rule signing in

I'm_scared signing in

Not Bob: Yeah! Skywarp you came! I knew you would!

NekoInAhat: Of course you where threating his Teddy Bear with a spork!

Not Bob: Oh yeah. I hope the bears alright I didn't mean to poke him! Is he off life suport yet?

I'm_Scared: *whimpers*

Star_Player: Hey Bossbot is there supposed to be jets flying this close to the base?

Miley_Cirus_Would_Kick_Justin_Beiber's_Butt: What do they look like?

Not Bob: OMG I'm going to be over there with my camera ASAP!

Not Bob signing out

Star_Player: One freak gone a lot to go but seriously there is a jet flying outside of the base.

I_Rule signing out

I_Rule: Bumblebee I can see you.

Not Bob signing in

Not Bob: Seriously you just came to mooch internet and stalk Bumblebee :P

NekoInAhat: Yeah mooch buddy!

Miley_Cirus_Would_Kick_Justin_Beiber's_Butt: Are you in the vents again?

NekoInAhat: The vents are warm! :D And I can see Bumblebee! Oh and there goes Ratchet!

Not Bob: Tell Ratchet to sign in! I want to see his screen name. Wasp has been awful quiet what have I been doing.

Waspinator_Rule: Waspinators name not Wasp Waspinators name Waspinator. The vents are warm.

Not Bob: O great more stalkers. Now all we need is Lockdown to come and kidnap Bumblebee then I need to play Snow White Queen.

NekoInAhat: Both those things are in progress!

Not Bob: Yeah I do hear Snow White Queen! Wait where's Lockdown?

NekoInAhat: Um... coming out of the Shadows.

Everyone: ...

NekoInAhat: Now he's behind Bumblebee! Watch out Bumblebee. Oh hi Swindle!

Give_Me_Your_Credits: this might just make me richer than the Megatron incident #1832r23!

Not Bob: I remember that incident! How did you get so many angles in.

I'm_Scared: I don't like being a camera man.

Not Bob: Wow. Swindle how much was his nose bleeding when he gave you the tap.

I'm_Scared: I lost too much blood.

Not Bob: Nice I too lost half a gallon of blood then Tucker's kid came and drank the blood then Ratchet came and talked about the kids futear career options.

Star_Player: O Primus! Where are you touching! Someone come and help me! 6fytvgh bjn

Star_Player is about to be raped! :D

Not Bob: Man to I love Teletran 2.

NekoInAhat: Much nicer than Teletran 1.

Everyone: Mh hmm.

Omege_Supreme signing in

I'm_Too_Old_For_This_Slag signing in.

Not Bob: Omega supreme boring name Ratchet funny.

Star_Player: O dear Primus somebot help me!

NekoInAhat: I'mma firin' mah lazer! Blaaaaaaaaargh!

Not Bob: That's my line!

Uber_Creepy_Stalkerman signing in

Uber_Creepy_Stalkerman: Was that really necesary?

NekoInAhat: I'mma firin' mah lazer again because juu questioning mah authorita! Blaaaaaargh! Boom!

Not Bob: Sassafras! Sassafraaaaas!

Miley_Cirus_Would_Kick_Justin_Beiber's_Butt: O dear Primus somebot gave her root beer again.

Not Bob: Hey creepy stalker man guess what 3

Uber_Creepy_Stalkerman: What?

Not Bob: Sassafrasman away!

I'm_Too_Old_For_This_Slag: Not Bob put down my tools! I'm too old for this.

Not Bob: Sassafrasman away!

Star_Player: Megatron I think I may just prefer you over Lockdown...

Uber_Creepy_Stalkerman: O come on bee you know you liked it.

UbEr_CrEePy_StAlKeRmAn: sassafras man... AWAY!

Star_Player: You freaking molested me then Neko shoot shoop dah whoop breathe out of the vent!

NekoInAhat: The vents are really toasty now :3:

UbEr_CrEePy_StAlKeRmAn: Feel the wrath of Sassafras man!

I'm_Too_Old_For_This_Slag: Not Bob you do know you are a FEMALE

UbEr_CrEePy_StAlKeRmAn: Sassafrasman knows no gender! Sassafrasman! Away!

Uber_Creepy_Stalkerman: Sorry Not Bob stole my laptop.

Not Bob: Sassafras 0.0

Miley_Cirus_Would_Kick_Justin_Beiber's_Butt: No! No more root beer for you!

Not Bob: Sas-sassafras T.T You shale fear the wrath of Sassafras man!

Big_Head_Little_Body signing in

Star_Player: Hi BulkHead.

Tree_Huggerz_Suck signing in

Tree_Huggerz_Suck: Who changed my screen name.

Star_Player + Not Bob + NekoInAhat + Swindle: *snickers* :D

Justin_Beiber_Would_Kick_Miley_Cirus's_Butt signing in.

Miley_Cirus_Would_Kick_Justin_Beiber's_Butt: You are STILL wrong Soundwave.

Not Bob: Your bothe rong. Nickleback Band aver and he cude bete up bothe of them.

NekoInAhat: Your spell cheack broke didn't it? Besides they both think they suck they just are betting which one would win. The winner would be Elmo walking in with a machine gun and screaming SHUT THE FUCK UP then filling them both with lead and holes :D

Not Bob:My spell cheack broke so im leving. And i found more root beer. SASSAFRASMAN SHALL RETERN! MWAHAHAHAHAHHA! SASSAFRAS MAN... AWAY!

Not Bob signing out.

NekoInAhat: Not half so threating when the spelling is wrong. I'm going to go find her.

NekoInAhat signing out." Said a mysterous voice. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Icanizoldz signing in

Icanizoldz: Slagging kids changing my name.

Not Bob signing in

Not Bob: Hey it's my way of having fun!

Icanizfiretruck signing in

Icanizfiretruck: Not Bob have you and Neko been changing everyones screen names to lolcat?

Not Bob: No 3 what gives you THAT idea? Hmm?

IcanhazBumblebee signing in

Icanhazhat signing in

Icanhazhat: I made more money off of being a look out :D

Not Bob: I bet I have more money then you have you checked out my site it has everything a creepy stalkler could want riiiiiight Megatron? I still owe you those stasis cuffs don't I? They'll come in tomorrow.

Icanhazhat: No duuuh you have more than me! I give all my credits to Swindle.

Icanizfiretruck: Why?

Icanhazhat: The eyes 0.o

Not Bob: Awe Swindle has such cute eyes when he wants too! Yet he still won't let me hug him 3

Icanhazhat: He lets me *3*

Not Bob: Why Swindle why! Is it because my names all boring and stuff I think I'll change my name!

Icanhazallurcreditz signing in

Sweet little Bumblebee signing in

Not Bob signing out

Sweet little Bumblebee: Yes I missed her! Well anyways I need some help I'm chained to some weird wall by a colar on my neck and I can't get out.

Sassafras man signing in

Icanhazbumblebee: Why yeeesssss you are chained to a wall.

Sassafras man: Waaah why did Sassafras man have to sign in now! It burns her it burns her!

Icanhazhat: Predicon Megatron is creepy :P

Sassafras man: Maybe we should send laptops to all of them so we could chat with them.

Icanhazaflaminsword signing in

Icanhazaflaminsword: Me Grimlock not like chat rooms

Sassafras man: Then why'd you sign in?

Icanhazaflaminsword: spiderlady told me too.

Sassafra man: Tell her we'll still on for tea next week. Oh and I won't bring root beer.

Icanhazaflaminsword: She wanted to tell Megatron to get a life and that Waspinator's coming for Bumblebee...

Sassafras man: I'm coming right now! NekoInAhat do you have cameras?

Icanhazhat: Ya I do I have them everywhere in vents, in trees, in Ratchet's head, in fakes birds, hidden inside Setinals chin, in every space ship in da universe! Inside an empty root beer bottle in Not Bob's room ^3^

Sassafras man: I need to get ride of those and do you have them in my ship?

Icanhazhat: I said EVERY

Sassafras man: I told you so many times not to put them in my ship! Mom even told you not too! Megatron told you everyone told you!

Icanhazhat: I need to be able to see everything!

Icanizwaspy signing in

Icanizwaspy: Buumblebot

Sassafras man: Raaaape time~

Sweet little Bumblebee: 0.o someone help me pleaz

Icanbeninja signing in

Icanhazabiiigaftchin signing in

Icanizfirytwin signing in

Icanizstormytwin signing in

Icanhaznunchuks signing in

Icanbestalker signing in

Icanhazallyourcredits: Why hello Lockdown :D

Sassafras man: Lockdown are you going to rape Swindle? If so please tell me because I need to video tape it. I can haz nothing on Swindle.

Icanhazhat: I do :DDDDDD

Sassafras man: Gimme! Oh wait who's he with?

Icanhazhat: Umm... Shockwave, Soundwave, Megatron, Ultra Magnus, Optimus, The twins, Lockdown, Bumblebee, Wasp, First Aid, and Starka don't ask. Oh and not all at the same time. I also have him with BA! Oh! And the Dinobots!

Sassafras man: I want all of them -Starka that just might mentally scare me.

Icanizoldz: You younglings are just weird I'm leaving I have a date with Omega Supreme.

Sassafras man: Oh lazer beak fly up and watch I wantz to see it!

Icanizoldz: Idiots.

Icanizoldz signing out

Sweet little Bumblebee: I see Wasp or Waspinator can someone help me!

Icanizfirytwin: Hello Bumblebee!

Icanizstormytwin: We be seeing you from here!

Sassafras man: Oh man I love their acsents

Sweet little Bumblebee: Why aren't you helping me?

Icanizstormytwin: We be liking the veiw :D

Sweet little Bumblebee: Um... okay?

Sassafras man: Twins! Twins! Video tape it! Video tape it!

Icanhazabiiigaftchin: Jet twins do NOT do whatever those oragnics tell you too. How in Cybertron did they change my screen name! And I can't change it back to my orignal screen name!

Icanizfiretruck: Personally I think it's an improvement XD

Icanhazabiiigaftchin: Now this lowly matinence bot is making fun of me?

Sassafras man: Whine whine whine! Would you like some cheese with that whine Sentinal? Well sorry Neko ate it all!

Icanhazhat: Will you get OVER that?

Sassafras man: Well I wanted chips and cheese but you went and ate all the cheese!

Icanhazhat: Sorry that I love cheese!

Sweet little Bumblebee: Well I'm exstatic that you saved me but whichever one of you is touching my aft please move your servo.

Icanizfirytwin: But if we be doing that then you fall :D

Icanizstromytwin: Yes we can't be doing that :D

Icanhaznuncucks: You have to respect their logic.

Icanbeninja: It's better Sentinal or Lockdown's

Icanbestalker: Awe don't say that Prowler.

Sweet little Bumblebee: Can you please put me down?

Icanizstormytwin: But if we do that then Waspinator or Megatron might get you.

Icanizfirytwin: Or Lockdown :D Maybe Shockwave too!

Icanhazhat: Naah Shockwave's stalking Blurr I've been watching him =3=

Icanizdeer signing in

Icanizdeer: OK who changed mah screen name?

Icanhazhat: In five seconds I'm going to start firing my lazer at Shockwave...

Sassafras man: Don't do that D:

Icanhazhat: Too late! I'mma firin' mah lazer! Blaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Icanizdeer: Oh deer my antler is singed...

Zippy signin in

Zippy: Shockwave why is your antler thing singed?

Icanhazhat: I fired my lazer at him ^w^

Zippy: How many times have I told you not to fire your lazer at people.

Icanhazhat: b-but I don't like Shockwave =+=

Sassafras man: But have you ever thought Blurr does? Hmm

Zippy + Sweet little Bumblebee: Eww

Sassafras man: Oh Blurr I've seen you drooling over his pictures.

Zippy: It was energon add! I was hungry!

Sassafras man: Oh I saw that picture! It was Shockwave and there was no energon in sight!

Zippy: He was IN the energon add! Get your vision cheacked!

Icanizdeer: Oh look Bumblebee and the Jet twins.

Zippy: Where!

Sweet little Bumblebee: Seriosly Blurr?

Icanhazhat: Has anyone noticed half the people that like Bumblebee by earth standereds are Pedophiles?

Icanizfirytwin: We not be :D

Sassafras man: You're right. Okay Bumblebee we approve you being with the jet twins and Wasp.

Icanizstormytwin: Yay! :D

Icanizfirytwin: :D

System failure we bez sorry but system failing all ur computerz belong to us! Nyahahahaha!

System shut down.

Sassafras man: Huh?

System shutting down. Bye bye." The same mysterous voice says. 


	3. Chapter 3

Oil_lover signing in

Oil_Drinker signing in

Crazy_Fangirl257 signing in

Crazy_Fangirl257: Who changed my screen name! It was supposed to be fanBOY! In the name of my glorious leader Megatron changed my screen name!

Not Bob: I did and it's not in the name of Megatron he's holding a gun to my head!

Sweet little Bumblebee signing in

NekoInAhat: Sooo why haven't you changed your screen name?

Sweet little Bumblebee: I kinda like it.

Oil_Drinker: Don't you two girls sign off for more than five minutes?

Not Bob: No lots of crazy and funny things happen here :D

NekoInAhat: Did anybody else hear about the Jet twin's getting a sex change?

Everyone: Whaaaat!

Not Bob: Aw man. Why?

2_hot_4_U: Brother when did we have a sex changing?

2_cool_4_U: I not be knowing brother.

NekoInAhat: Psych! I got chu! Just because I'm a gossip like Blurr and Bumblebee oh and Skywarp does not mean I always tell the truth.

Not Bob: Ramjet alwaaays tells the truth :D

NekoInAhat: Yes he doesn't.

I'm no longer an Organic signing in

Not Bob: So did Black Arachne finally figure out how to turn herself back into a robot?

I'm no longer an Organic: Yeah she's turning herself back now.

I'm a robot again! signing in

I'm a robot again!: So Wasp did you tell them the good news?

I'm no longer an Organic: yeah I did.

Sweet little Bumblebee: Cool he's not a techno organic that's trying to kill me!

Not Bob: Now he's a robot that trying to rape juw? :D

NekoInAhat: I have one of my camera's on you Wasp =3=

Not Bob: Neko make the vents warmer my rooms cold.

NekoInAhat: Okay I'm going to warm the ware house.

Robogurl signing in

Robogurl: Hi everybody.

NekoInAhat: Hi Sari! I'm going to warm the warehouse now! So everyone who's in the vents get into a side vent or you will be turned into extra crispy bacon.

Not Bob: And I will eat you. I'm putting my bacon up.

NekoInAhat: I'mma firin' my lazer! Blaaaaaaaargh!

Bounty hunter signing in

Bounty hunter: Are you TRYING to kill me Neko?

NekoInAhat: Yes yes I am. I already told everyone to get out of the vents :)

Not Bob: Hey Mix master Scrapper if you do something for me I'll give you some really good oil.

Oil_lover: What is it?

Oil_drinker: How good is the oil?

Not Bob: I need help building a tree house and the oil... well it makes Megatron's taste like low class gasoline! It's a mix of the best oil you can get and high grade energon! Even big chin likes it :D And Megatron loves it :D He tried to kill me once for it ahh memories :D

Oil_Lover: We'll do it.

Oil_Lover signing out

Oil_drinker signing out

NekoInAhat: I have a VOCALOID song called Memories.

RoboGurl: Nice who sings it?

NekoInAhat: Well Miki was. Oh and have listened to Alluring Secret Black Vow?

Robogurl: No is it good?

NekoInAhat: Yeah it is :D It's for Homophobes though...

Not Bob: What's his face wanted to get pregnant :D

Robogurl and NekoInAhat and Crazy Fan_girl257: You mean Len?

Not Bob: Yes what's his face.

Sweet little Bumblebee: Isn't that the song where Rin is like a lost or fallen angel or something and she falls in love with Miku but some slag happens Miku almost gets married falls in love with Len they kind of get married then Kaito shoots Miku and Rin sacrifices herself to save Miku and there was something about fruit.

Not Bob: The only thing that got threw my thick thick skull was fruit.

Robogurl: You can be an idiot.

Not Bob: Oh course! I forgot everything else I was going to say. At least I got two bucket fulls of common sense.

NekoInAhat: And I'm an airhead!

Not Bob's minon signing in

Not Bob's minon: Okay I did it.

Not Bob: Okay now you have to stay like that do whatever I say for the next week.

2_hot_4_U: What kind of bet tis you be losing Starscream?

Not Bob's minon: Why do you care?

2_cool_4_U: You're bascically our mother! :D

Not Bob's minon: Okay what the slag did the Elite guard do when I was unconsious!

Not Bob: You weren't unconsious for nine months!

Not Bob's minion: Some Transformer pregnances only last five minutes.

*of in distance everyone hears a boooom*

NekoInAhat: Who said gondala.

Sweet little Bumblebee: Not Bob's head just exploded and now there's smoke coming out of her ears.

Robogurl: How does that work.

I'm no longer an Organic: What Sari said.

NekoInAhat: Don't question.

All your credits belong to me signing in

NekoInAhat: Hi Swindle did you get the rest of my credits!

All your credits belong to me: Yep thanks again Neko.

Not Bob: 

All your credits belong to me: What's wrong with her?

Not Bob: bbbngghghfgyocvcvvv,, vb vbhg m hbnjhnji56uhnjiuehiw45lu8e45

NekoInAhat: After Starscream saying something about pregnancing only sometimes lasting five minutes her head exploded and there's smoke coming out of her ears.

Not Bob: nmbn k gug My brain hurts. Someone get Ratchet and pain killers please.

NekoInAhat: Do you know what we do to wounded?

Not Bob: If try eating me I'll eat you first I'm just something.

NekoInAhat: I'mma firin' mah healing laza! Bleeeeeeeeaaaarght

Not Bob: My head feels better now I don't need Ratchet anymore but painkiller would be nice.

NekoInAhat: I'mma throwing mah painkillers!

Not Bob: Thank you and ow.

NekoInAhat: That's what the painkillers are for they find the pain and beat it up until it's dead.

Not Bob: I didn't know Sarge was there.

NekoInAhat: He's everywhere.

Not Bob: Even in my shoe?

NekoInAhat: No not there.

Not Bob: Aw oh wait Caboose is in there.

Sweet little Bumblebee: Neko I think I heard Boss bot sayings something about filling up the vents with insulation.

NekoInAhat: !

Megatron the mighty signing in

Megatron the mighty: What the frag was that noise!

Not Bob: It's your new car alarm.

NekoInAhat: Optimus is going to do WHAT!

Sweet little Bumblebee: Yeah fill the vents with insulation... Ha I got you!

Practically everyone: You suck Bumblebee.

NekoInAhat: Lot's of people use my vents they're a very popular tourist attraction! People get to watch you sleep.

Not Bob: Stalkery!

Robogurl: I think the words creepy.

The_primer_prime signing in

Not Bob: Dang he fixed it

NekoInAhat: He paid Swindle for me to fix it.

Not Bob: Curse you Swindle.

All your credits belong to me: All Neko's Credits belong to me $w$

The_Primer_prime: Ha Not Bob I'm better than you!

Not Bob: Well at least my Chin doesn't need an area code!

The_Primer_Prime: At least I don't STALK people!

Not Bob: At least I didn't make everyone in my squad do transform-ups just so I could look at their afts!

Sweet little Bumblebee: I feel voilated.

Not Bob: You should Bumblebee you should.

The_Primer_Prime: At least I don't sell stuff to stalkers!

Not Bob: At least I'm not so shallow that I wouldn't go near my best friend just because they're part organic!

The_Primer_Prime: At least I have a life!

Not Bob: At least I have a chance with Bumblebee!

Sweet little Bumblebee: Really?

Not Bob: Well who would you rather go out with? Me or Sentinal?

Sweet little Bumblebee: The Jet twins.

Not Bob: They weren't in this. Everyone wants to date the Jet twins! Probably as much as Neko wants to date Bluestreak!

NekoInAhat: I don't want to date him I just kind of stalk him.

Not Bob: That's kind of like dating you guys do everything couples do exept he doesn't know you're there.

Talkative_Gunner signing in

NekoInAhat: Hi Bluestreak!

Talkative_Gunner: Hi Neko I got the cake! It was really good. Where did you learn to make oil cakes?

NekoInAhat: I found a recipy in Starscream's cook book!

Sweet little Bumblebee: You do know she stalks you.

NekoInAhat: :D

Not Bob: Do us all a favor and ask her out!

NekoInAhat: But he's dating other Prowl!

Not Bob: He's cheating on Bluestreak with this Prowl!

NekoInAhat: But I thought Prowl was dating Jazz?

Not Bob: Other Prowl is cheating on Bluestreak with Prowl and Jazz is cheating on Prowl with other Jazz.

NekoInAhat: Holy beep. I already knew that Blurr told me.

Not Bob: So he told you so fast you didn't understand.

NekoInAhat: No I told him something else so fast he couldn't understand.

Not Bob: Oh so did you know Blurr is sleeping with other Blurr?

NekoInAhat: Yeah and other Blurr and wheelie are secretly see eachother.

Not Bob: No way I thought Wheelie and Other Wreck-gar where in a very happy relation ship.

NekoInAhat: Yeah it's kind of long distance now.

Not Bob: Aww maybe Wheelie should come here and try having a relationship with this Wreck-gar.

NekoInAhat: No Wreck-Gar's with Omega Supreme and Ratchet.

Not Bob: Poor wheelie. And Bluestreak just ask her out she made a shrine to you that she bows to everynight or maybe it's the puffin... I couldn't tell it was dark.

NekoInAhat: I'm going to kill that Puffin.

Not Bob: I thought you wanted to adopt one.

NekoInAhat: I did and he betrayed me.

Not Bob: Why? Did he try raping Bluestreak?

NekoInAhat: He went into the wrong part of the vents.

Not Bob: My part?

NekoInAhat: No the shrine room.

Not Bob: Just ask her out already. Did he go near my chocolate shrine?

NekoInAhat: He ATE your chocolate shrine.

Not Bob: No! TwT I'm going to kill him!

NekoInAhat: He's crushed under my foot like a weasel on weasel stomping day.

Not Bob: No I've been robbed of my revenge! Just like Golioth!

Talkative_Gunner: Um... The twins look like they're going to kill me if I don't ask you out. Neko will you go out with me?

NekoInAhat: Sure :D I've got nothing better to do! Shockwave's in jail for littering so I can't try to kill him.

Not Bob: Yeah thank you twins!

Sweet little Bumblebee: So Neko finally got a date.

Not Bob: Yeah. Hey wait she got one before me! D:

Crazy_Fangirl257: I have to leave. I have a date with Strika.

Crazy_Fangirl257 signing out

Not Bob: Let me guess Bumblebee you have to go on a date with Sentinal or Prowl or the Jet twins or Wasp or someone else that I can't think of.

Sweet little Bumblebee: I thought Prowl was a cheater. And it's the twins.

Not Bob: Ah whatever they're all a bunch of cheese white cheaters.

Jettwins: We be not!

Not Bob: Whatever! Everyone's taking me to seriously! Sari want to go play video games?

Robogurl: Sure

Not Bob signing out peace out!

RoboGurl signing out

Talkative_Gunner: See you later Neko!

Talkative_Gunner signing out.

NekoInAhat: I'm leaving to go stalk Bluestreak have fun! :D

NekoInAhat signing out!

Bounty Hunter signing out

All your credits belong to me signing out

Megatron the mighty signing out

2_hot_4_U: We will be seeing you Bumblebee!

2_cool_4_U: Later!

Jettwins signing out

I'm a robot again! signing out

I'm no longer an Organic: Wow...

Sweet little Bumblebee: That was odd so how are you Wasp?

I'm no longer an Organic: Not fleshy.

Not Bob's computer: BuT bEiNg FlEsHy Is FuN!

Sweet little Bumblebee: I'm leaving now.

Not Bob's computer: BuT bUmBlEbEe WhY wOuLd YoU wAnT tO lEaVe NoW?

I'm no longer an Organic: I second your notion Bee.

Sweet little Bumblebee and I'm no longer an Organic signing out

Not Bob's computer: WhY dOeS nO oNe LoVe Me? TuRnInG oFf NoW 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I got almost two feet of my hair lopped off 8D Now it's all pixie cutish. Anyway um... chapter three is on my sister's netbook so some stuff may be confusing but otherwise not much else. Enjoy.

Responses to reviews

angelsweet2011: Thank you so much for liking it! I hope this is as good as the last one!

"NekoInAhat signing in

Not Bob signing in

Not Bob: Someone help me out of the vents I'm lost and something's holding onto my leg. Are there giant rats in here by any chance?

NekoInAhat: Well you're an idiot this is a very simply laid out ventilation system.

Not Bob: It's not my fault I connected the Decepticon vents and the Autobot vents with my Skywarp in a bottle. It was supposed to be a birthday present for you but I got lost.

NekoInAhat: My birthday is many months from now.

Not Bob: well happy late/early birthday.

NekoInAhat: And about the rats they are not rats just genetically altered giant weasels and a few rat guards.

Not Bob: That is a rat. Someone help me!

NekoInAhat: Rat guard 227 get your fury behind down here.

Not Bob: It's not moving oh wait it's transforming. Oh it's just Rattrap.

Vermin signing in

Vermin: Hi who changed mah name.

NekoInAhat: Rattrap get out of my vents before I Shoop Dah Whoop breath you.

Not Bob: But I'm in here too!

NekoInAhat: Some sacrifices will be made.

Not Bob: You suck you know that?

NekoInAhat: Oh yeah FYI me and Bluestreak are no longer dating.

Not Bob: Why? Do you prefer being a creepy stalker.

NekoInAhat: That and there was no chemistry. Also I hooked him up with Blaster.

Not Bob: Oh do you know when Shockwave's getting out?

NekoInAhat: Oh he's out right now he's under my foot I saw him near my vents.

Not Bob: Of course he is! I called him to help get me out of here! Sense someone wouldn't answer her cell phone

NekoInAhat: My cell phone is at the bottom of lake Eerie I let Wreck Gar borrow it and he fell into the water and if you look to your right there is a map.

Not Bob: Oh yeah tell Shockwave I'll be there in a couple of minutes.

NekoInAhat: Shockwave for the last time there is a restraining order stay 29 feet away from the vents.

I'm a deer signing in

I'm a deer: I was the one who filled the restraining order!

Not Bob: Hey Shockwave I'll be there in about five minutes.

NekoInAhat: It's still a restraining order. Not Bob get into a side alley I'm using Shop Dah Whoop breath.

Not Bob: Not yet I can see the light.

NekoInAhat: You're lose. I'mma firin' mah lazer at you Rattrap! Blaaaaaaaaargh!

Vermin: Holy Slag that is a lot of fire.

NekoInAhat: Rat seeking powers on =3=

Not Bob: Air! Air! I can finally breath fresh air! Hi Shockwave the reservations are in 30 minutes what do you want to do until then?

NekoInAhat: Die?

I'm a deer: No Neko.

NekoInAhat: Don't use my first name!

Not Bob: He has a right to use your first name!

NekoInAhat: No by court law he has to call me by my last name Fritzpretzelwhoopface.

Not Bob: We all know that's not your last name it's hat dude.

NekoInAhat: I'm not male and my last name is not hat that is just what I'm in.

Not Bob: But you're first name is Neko so your last name is Hat just like my first name is Not and my last is Bob.

NekoInAhat: No Neko is who I am in a hat is where I am.

Not Bob: No your last name would be Bob 'cause we're related!

NekoInAhat signing out

Neko Fritzpretzelwhoopface signing in

Neko Fritzpretzelwhoopface: My last name!

Not Bob: You suck and my watch says 25 minutes lets go Shockwave.

Neko Fritzpretzelwhoopface: By von Duke.

Not Bob: Whaaat?

I'm a deer: My last name.

Not Bob: Okay!

Not Bob signing out

I'm a deer signing out

Neko Fritzpretzelwhoopface signing out

NekoInAhat signing in

Sweet little Bumblebee signing in

Sweet little Bumblebee: Did I miss anybody

NekoInAhat: Not Bob and von Duke it says Rattrap is signed in but he's a fried rat.

Sweet little Bumblebee: von Duke?

NekoInAhat: Yeah I have to call Shockwave that and he has to call me by my last name Fritzpretzelwhoopface.

Sweet little Bumblebee: But your last name is Kitsune.

NekoInAhat: It's the name the court requires me by.

Sweet little Bumblebee: What court?

NekoInAhat: The one me and von Duke have to keep going too.

Sweet little Bumblebee: For shoop dah whooping him in the face?

NekoInAhat: Nooooooo! Blurr just ruined the end of a book for me via facebook!

Sweet little Bumblebee: That sux for you.

Come here my sweet little Bumblebee signing in

NekoInAhat: Is it just me or are his screen names getting steadily creepier?

Sweet little Bumblebee: It's not just you.

Come here my sweet little Bumblebee: Hello Bumblebee.

Sweet little Bumblebee: Stay away! I have stasis cuffs.

NekoInAhat: Kinky.

Sweet little Bumblebee: Not helping Neko!

Come here my sweet little Bumblebee: Bumblebee become my mate and join the Decepticons.

NekoInAhat: Yeah I'd join for that.

Sweet little Bumblebee: Really?

NekoInAhat: Bazinga.

Sweet little Bumblebee: -_-;

Come here my sweet little Bumblebee: Bazinga?

NekoInAhat: Bumblebee how does he now if you're sweet or not... oh wait Megatron incident 34564r45!

Come here my sweet little Bumblebee: That was one of my favorites ;)

Sweet little Bumblebee: You're such a creep.

NekoInAhat: Ya von Duke has more of a chance with Bee than you.

Come here my sweet little Bumblebee: von Duke? You really were serious about the court thing.

NekoInAhat: No duh von Duke sued me 20+ times so I can't say his first name so he can't sue me for threatening him because it could be any von Duke out there.

Come here my sweet little Bumblebee: I can see their logic even I would get sick of that.

Sweet little Bumblebee: You know I just realized how offensive my screen name and Sullivan's are to me.

NekoInAhat: Yeah they are!

Come here my sweet little Bumblebee: Why are you calling me by my last name?

Sweet little Bumblebee: I'm taking a clue from the courts.

NekoInAhat: When are either of you leaving cause' I'm tired and I can't leave Bumblebee alone with Megs on here.

Sweet little Bumblebee: Thanks Neko.

NekoInAhat: Thank you Bumblebee ^w^

Come here my sweet little Bumblebee: As much as I hate it I have to go Starscreams glitching at me to get off his computer :P

Sweet little Bumblebee: Why are you using Starscream's computer?

NekoInAhat: Because I stole his :)

Come here my sweet little Bumblebee signing out

NekoInAhat: Okay bye bye bee! ^3^

NekoInAhat signing out ^3^

Sweet little Bumblebee: Three two one...

Sweet little Bumblebee: No new people. I'm leaving.

Sweet little Bumblebee signing out" The same idotically mysterous voice says. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay the actual chapter three will be up soon. My sisters trying to find it. XD yeah I'll actually update soon. Oh wait she apparently really DID lose it so it's like on permanent hold.

Pairings: onesided lots of peopleXBumblebee

Disclaimor: I do NOT own Transformers animated.

Warnings: Slash! Randomness! And lack of imaginitivity :D

Responses to Reviews

Black Rock Shooter: Don't worry just a couple more chapters!

Jama16: I will! As soon as my netbook is fixed I'll be right on this!

The Fox Familiar: Okay first review for the chapter three. I feel heavily insulted please do not insult stuff people actually do put work in. I don't just mean my work I now you're just getting the rules out so yeah whatever I missed one rule look I fixed it XD In probably the laziest way possible well it's good enough for me and not in chat/script style and besides rules only say grammar to the best of your abilities so this works, but you've flamed other peoples works. Also your getting on my case for breaking rules look at your review! Two times you swear and you insult me and the story! Please don't be a hypocrite. Also thank you for the smiley face in the next review :) It's appreciated . Also question on the how would reformatting this help me put down more ideas? I think the old one (And very similar current one X3) work fine. Also lol it finally registered I could report you (I'm not a whore, story or any other way :/)! Oh I forgot, dang this response is getting long, but I don't mean to take any spot light away from anyone but if someone's a decent writer they would have the spot light. Besides ten reviews? That's not a spot light that's a very dull flash light. I'm still really happy with the reviews it's a lot for one thirteen year old. Also maybe next chat room type story I'll put it in a better format but I already wrote a lot like this and it's going to be in proper paragraph form later on in parts.

"NekoInAhat signing in

The Living dead signing in

Sweet Little Bumblebee signing in

I'm scared signing in

Cupeycake signing in

NekoInAhat: Who changed your name this time Lockdown?

The Living dead: I did because he raped Skywarp! That was not cool Cupeycake!

I'm scared: Neko what was that court you talked about before I want a restraning order.

NekoInAhat: Oh that one! My old friend Kaito is the judge there I'll send some credits his way for a restraining order.

The Living dead: I gotta go for a second to the bathroom.

Sweet Little Bumblebee: I'll alert the media.

Cupeycake: So Skywarp-

I'm scared: Leave me alone you slagger!

NekoInAhat: Wow.

Sweet Little Bumblebee: Seconded.

Smooth Criminal signing in

Smooth Criminal: Who changed my screen name to a Micheal Jackson song?

NekoInAhat: I did for 1,000,000.1 credits.

Smooth Criminal: It's worth it besides I like the name.

I'm scared: Hi Swindle.

Cupeycake: So you'll talk to him but you wo-

I'm scared: Don't even type to me!

Smooth Criminal: what's wrong with Skywarp?

Sweet Little Bumblebee: Lockdown raped him he's getting a restraining order from Neko's prefered court.

The Living dead: Yeah I video taped it! I was chained down so I couldn't help much but still he's got proof.

I'm scared: If you got me pregnant so help me.

The Living dead: Aww cute little lockdown Seeker babies~ :D I want to be the God mother! Can I be the Godmother.

I'm scared: B-but I'm not pregnant.

The Living dead: Awe... I wanted to see what they looked like.

Sweet Little Bumblebee: I'm pregnant.

Everyone - NekoInAhat and The Living dead: WHAAAAAAAT! Who's the dad!

The Living dead: Can I be the Godmother! Please let me be the God mother!

Sweet Little Bumblebee: Sorry already gave it to Slipstream and Black Arachnia.

The Living dead: But you can only have one Godmother and I thought you didn't like either of them?

Sweet Little Bumblebee: They're bonded so it works and yeah I do like them they're actually okay when they're not trying to kill you.

The Living dead: Have to agree with you there. so who is the dad?

Sweet Little Bumblbebee: No clue.

The Living dead: How can you have no clue how many people have you done it with.

Sweet Little Bumblebee: I have no clue I just woke up and was prenant Ratchet confirmed it.

The Living dead: Cupeycake?

Cupeycake: I have an alibie I was with Skywarp.

I'm scared: don't remind me.

NekoInAhat: Are you sure you're not pregnant Skywarp you're being kind of glitchy.

The Living dead: I want to see the Seeker lockdown babies :3

NekoInAhat: Someone's been messing with my cameras!

Cupeycake: It was Sideways I say him messing with them.

Smooth Criminal: So we have mystey on our servoes/hands

The Living dead: I shune thee! Shune shune thee! SHUUUUUNE!

Sweet Little Bumblebee: What is she going on about?

NekoInAhat: She watched episodes 48-50 of Transformers Armada but Not Bob you don't know that in the last couple episodes if it redems itself or not.

The Living dead: Okay fine but I doubt it will. I still want to kill them all.

NekoInAhat: You so much as scratch Starscream's paint job I'll kill you.

The Living dead: I don't want to kill him the only way I'd even hurt him is if I was hugging him too much.

Smooth Criminal: Back onto the topic of who Bumblebee's mysterious baby daddy is.

The Living dead: I think it was Megatron or was it YOU Swindle.

Smooth Criminal: I have an Alibie I was with the Jettwins.

The Living dead: But you're with Wasp.

Smooth Criminal: I was playing charades.

The Living dead: Oh that explains a lot like why Neko wanted to play charades when she got back.

Cupeycake: Back from what.

NekoInAhat; My nightly raep watch.

Cupeycake: You spelled rape wrong.

NekoInAhat: No it is a raep watch. Well any way possible people with no alibie megatron, Ratchet but that's a no, Unicron, Thrust I have no clue where HE is half the time, Starscream, Van duke, Blurr, Blitzwing, Soundwave, Sentinal, Wreck-gar, Grimlock, Swoop, and Ultra Magnus sneaky old mech escaped my radar.

The Living dead: Unicron, Wreck-Gar, and Van duke where with me out eating we were on the balcony.

I'm not THAT old signing in

NekoInAhat: Hey Ultra Magnus where were you last night?

I'm not THAT old: I was with Optimus on a date.

NekoInAhat: Oh good for you! Well Bumblebee's preggers and we're trying to find out who the dad is. It happened in his sleep so he has no clue.

I'm not THAT old: Who do you have left on the list?

The Living dead: Megatron, Thrust, Starscream, Blurr, Blitzwing, Soundwave, Senitnal, Grimlock, and Swoop.

I'm not THAT old: I saw Blurr and Blitzwing holding hands when me and Optimus were on our date and they were dragging a snow plow behind them that looked oddly like Sentinal oh and it was Random they are friends.

The Living dead: Oh yeah I stuck him that form after he stepped on my foot. I transformed him the ole' fashion way with the help of Grimlock and Snarl so I guess so four more people down.

I'm scared: Actually all the other clones and Starscream went disney world.

The Living dead: Oh they left you you poor woobie. I send internet hug.

*The Living dead sent I'm scared an internet hug*

NekoInAhat: so Megatron, Soundwave, and Swoop.

I Be Insane signing in

I Be Insane: Guess what!

The Living dead: What oh mighty Galvatron!

I Be Insane: I saw Megatron and Soundwave skipping threw a park like younglings last night! You didn't hear/see it from me. Galvatron out!

The Living dead: Okay I saw it from Cyclonus my leigh.

I Be Insane signing out.

Sweet Little Bumblebee: Holy slag Swoop is my kids father!

The Living dead: I hope he has wings it would be so cute! I'm going to be an aunt and no one can stop me!

NekoInAhat: XD Megs has got to stop hitting on you cause you're related now.

Everyone: How are they related.

NekoInAhat: Megatron made Swoop.

Smooth Criminal: Oh so he's his father in law now.

NekoInAhat: But what if we missed something...

Anonomus: You did get it wrong.

Sweet Little Bumblebee: Slag not again.

Sweet Little Bumblebee is being disconect automatically because he is oncious.

The Living dead: So who's the dad?

NekoInAhat: I sense a dementional rift.

The Living dead: So the dad is- the dad is-

system failure intire internet shut down." The mysterous voice says with a cough.

The girl typing this looks at the mysterous speaker swearing if they read the whole thing one more time she will smack them with a shovel.


End file.
